Amor Gitano!
by x.AliceCullenHale.x
Summary: Una historia de amor que no puede ser, un gitano y una hija de la nobleza, una gitana y un soldado, una duquesa y un gitano, se podra lograr el amor, tendran muchos obstaculos. TH ExB JxA ExR Entreen!
1. Chapter 1

ESME POV

Había un gran alboroto fuera de casa un joven con armamento sobre un caballo negro, dejo caer un pergamino y lo comenzó a leer, todos los aldeanos que vivían allí empezaron a gritar y armar un gran escándalo, le tiraban piedras al soldado, mientras este partía, todos los aldeanos entraban furiosos a sus casas, pude divisar a mi padre que se quedo en medio hablando con otra persona, de repente, vi como ya varios salían de sus casas con su familia y algunas pertenencias, en ese momento mi padre entro corriendo a la casa.

Elena- grito mi padre- tomas las pertenencias mas valiosas tuyas y de la niña y algunas prendas de ropa.

Que sucede Stefan?- pregunto mi madre asustada, mientras yo corría hacia ella y la abrazaba

Tengo miedo mami- le dije mientras ella me abrazaba

Esme pequeña, nos vamos a ir de este lugar, mami va a buscar las cosas para partir- me dijo mi padre dejándome sola en la sala.

Escuche a mi madre bajar ya lista con todas las cosas y ver a mi padre tomando algunas armas, mientras cuchicheaban para que no los escuche.

Que pasa Stefan?- pregunto mi madre- por que nos vamos, a donde iremos- preguntaba preocupada

Nos han desterrado Elena a todos- iremos al pueblo – aquí solo se quedaran duques y condes.

Y nuestro dinero? De que viviremos- mi madre seguía preguntando

Trabajando mujer, como burgueses pobres, tal vez robemos, no lose pero ahora vamonos pronto vendrán a quemar todo esto, malditos todo fue idea de mi primo Vladimir, nunca debió de ser duque, el es la mala influencia para el rey Charles y su hijo Charlie Swan el heredero- dicho esto mi padre me llevo en brazos mientras tomaba de la mano a mi madre y salíamos de la casa. Pronto vi como comenzaba a quemarse lo que un dia fue mi hogar.

Llegamos al pueblo donde viviríamos, ya era habitado, pero era el lugar mas pobre que había visto, caminando por las calles en busca de un sitio donde vivir, fue cuando los vi por primera vez los "gitanos" eran 2 hombres tocando instrumentos para la gente esperando a cambio una moneda, mi madre le menciono a mi padre que con nuestra llegada a ese pueblo se volvería en un pueblo gitano, donde el dinero y la comida escasea y se hace lo que sea para vivir.

Paso algún tiempo y yo cumplí 12 años pase de ser Esme Platt a se simplemente Esme, mi madre no trabajaba y vivíamos de lo poco que ganaba mi padre trabajando en una panadería, fue allí donde conocí al amos de mi vida.

Carlisle Cullen hijo del dueño de la panadería, fue amor a primera vista, nos hicimos novios al poco tiempo y al cumplir yo los 16 años mi padre enfermo gravemente y me vi en la necesidad de casarme con el para poder mantener a mi madre, era algo que ya habíamos planeado hace algún tiempo sin embargo no se había dado la oportunidad de que sucediera. Habíamos acordado no tener hijos, ya que no queríamos traerlos al mundo de pobreza en el que vivíamos, pero sin esperarlo llego nuestro primer ángel un pequeño niño a quien le pusimos el nombre de Emmet.

El pequeño iba creciendo y la situación económica empeorando cada vez había mas gitanos, las palabras de mi madre se habían cumplido y tarde o temprano terminaríamos nosotros siendo gitanos igual, al cumplir Emmet los 3 años me entere de que estaba esperando a mi segundo angelito, pero valla sorpresa que nos llevamos al saber que no era uno si no dos, el tiempo paso rápidamente y cuando menos lo esperamos los mellizos ya estaban con nosotros Edward y Alice.

Después de que nacieron las cosas se comenzaron a complicar y si me vi en la obligación de convertirme en gitana simplemente buscaba en las casas algo que hacer a cambio de unas cuantas monedas.

Han pasado 18 años desde entonces ahora todo el pueblo es gitano, vivimos de los pasantes que van a otras ciudades o que tienen que pasar por allá, el lugar esta algo escondido, ya que desde que la joven Isabella hija del rey Swan cumplio 15 años comenzaron a perseguir gitanos a torturarlos, encerrarlos en la cárcel o matándolos.

Mi pequeño Edward se negaba a decir que era gitano sin embargo el siempre acompañaba a su hermana Alice, ella bailaba para la gente mas no se vendía ni exhibía, Alice es muy hermosa por lo que cuando regresa a casa lo hace con bastantes monedas, Edward siempre esta allí para cuidarla de los soldados cuando se van a otros pueblos cerca; en cambio Emmet, el igual toca algunos instrumentos para ganarse la vida y es el que siempre avisa cuando se acercan los soldados.

Ningún gitano baila, toca o hace lo que tenga que hacer en nuestro pueblo gitano, van a la aldea, donde no puedan descubrir el lugar donde vivimos con el temor de que nos encuentren y quemen nuestras casas o nos hagan algún mal.

**Que tal les pareció es mi segunda historia pero necesito sus criticas por favor ustedes deciden si lo continuo o no, por favor acepto sugerencias, tomatazos, de todo tipo de comentarios n.n**


	2. Boda&Familia! Cap 1

Capitulo 1

EDWARD POV

Íbamos de regreso a casa Emmet y Alice iban jugando como de costumbre y yo llevaba lo poco que habíamos comprado para comer

Ahhhhhhh- escuche el grito de Alice- bájame Emmet

No lo haré pequeño monstruito- dijo mi hermano cargándola sobre un hombro

Edward dile que me baje- me pidió mi melliza haciendo un puchero

Ya escuchaste Emm bájala- le dije

Oblígame- me respondió sacándome la lengua

Ya escuchaste enana no te quiere bajar- le dije a Alice riendo

Nos es justo no le dijiste nada- me contesto haciendo otro puchero

De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dije- el que llegue de ultimo a casa lavara la ropa mañana

En ese momento Emmet de inmediato bajo a Alice y se echo a correr junto conmigo, mientras Alice se quedaba en medio de la calle enojada ya que sabia que ella perdería y que tendría que lavar la ropa.

No es justo- entro diciendo Alice a la casa- yo no quiere lavar la ropa

No la lavaras querida- le dijo mi madre dándole un beso- cada quien lavara la suya

Mama trajimos algo de comer- le dije entregándole la bolsa con algunas verduras

Gracias hijo- me respondió- su padre no tardara en llegar

Mi madre hizo una sopa mientras nosotros nos cambiamos de ropa, al rato llego mi padre y todos nos sentamos para comer.

Emmet- dijo mi padre- no has pensado en casarte ya hijo?

Que cosas dices Carlisle?- le reprocho mi madre

Vamos Esme, Emm ya tiene 20 años, nosotros nos casamos a los 16- dijo mi padre

Mi madre solo callo

Padre- contesto Emmet- no creo que en la situación que estamos sea conveniente casarme, aparte- continuo- no e encontrado a la persona con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida, además no quiero que mi mujer y yo estemos viviendo en pobreza, le quiero dar buena vida.

Te entiendo hijo- contesto Carlisle- pero entiende tu madre y yo algún dia los dejaremos y dime quien vera por ustedes? Tú eres el mayor y tienes la responsabilidad

Papa- intervino Alice- no creo que Emmet tenga que ver con nosotros en un futuro

No lo sabemos Ali- contesto- pero si es que si lo tiene que hacer, debe de estar listo.

Yo noo….- no termino de hablar y mi hermano se levanto de la mesa y se fue al cuarto.

Fuiste duro con Emmet papa- le dije a mi padre

No lo creo Edward- me contesto

Claro que si- le reproche- Emmet no tendrá que ver por nosotros Alice y yo ya somos grandes como para valernos por nosotros mismos. Entiendo que te preocupes pero deja que el tiempo decida todo.

Carlisle- dijo mi madre- Edward tiene razón no hay que presionar.

Mi madre lo abrazo y salieron rumbo a su cuarto ambos dejándome a mí y a Alice en la pequeña cocina.

EMMET POV

Casarme yo?, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, si me había enamorado pero nunca para casarme con alguien, además yo le quería dar a mi familia lo que nunca tuve, dinero, comida y sobre todo no quería que fueran gitanos al igual que yo, pero eso era difícil, mi destino estaba amarrado a casarme con una gitana.

Podemos pasar- escuche decir a mis hermanos detrás de la manta que cubría la entrada

Claro, porque no, al fin y al cabo también es su cuarto- les conteste

Emmet estas bien- pregunto Alice

Claro enana, porque no habría de estarlo- le mentí

Lo que dijo papa fue muy apresurado- hablo Edward

Lose Eddi- le dije sabiendo que odiaba que le dijera así, sin embargo no hizo nada al respecto

Bueno Emmet, aunque déjame decirte- comenzó Alice- que si algún dia te casas tiene que ser con alguien como yo- me dijo

Entonces, paso- dije riéndome- no te creas enana

Hmm- hizo un puchero- lo dije por lo bonita

Entonces será difícil que Emmet encuentre a alguien tan bonita como tu- le dijo Edward

Es verdad- comente- aunque si me casara elegiría a la joven que siempre acompaña a los soldados ella si que es bonita

Como digas- dijo Alice- yo espero a mi príncipe azul, no tiene que ser guapo, aunque lo es porque lo e visto en mis sueños, pero tiene que ser la persona mas tierna y amable que exista- dijo la monstruito con cara de soñadora

Edward y yo nos comenzamos a reír, así pasamos un buen rato hasta que el sueño nos venció y nos quedamos los 3 dormidos.

**Espero que les guste este capitulo a mi me gusto esta muy tierno amor fraternal hehehe, bueno pss partir del siguiente harán su aparición Jasper y Rosalie también comenzara lo interesante de la historia.**


	3. El Plan&Atrapada! Cap 2

Capitulo 2

ALICE POV

Me levante antes que mis hermanos, estaba agitada, tenia un mal presentimiento no sabia que era, mi madre ya se había despertado y no tardaría mucho en ir a despertarnos ya que hoy y mañana habrá festival en la aldea y no podemos perder la oportunidad de ir.

Seguía pensando en ese mal presentimiento cuando sentí un golpe en mi cara.

Hmm- se quejo Emmet aun durmiendo

Levántate gran oso- le dije- ten mas cuidado con tus golpecitos la próxima vez

Ah?- pregunto aun semidormido

Chicos ya levántense- llego mi madre- se les hará tarde

Así nos levantamos, nos arreglamos y nos dispusimos a marcharnos a la aldea hoy seria un dia ajetreado habría mucha gente y sin duda regresaría con una buena cantidad de monedas.

***

BELLA POV

Srita. Ya levántese- me dijo una mucama

Si si Senna ahora me levanto –le conteste de mala gana

Su padre la espera allá abajo señorita- me dijo Senna dejando mi ropa en mi cama, ya que sabia que odiaba que me ayudara a vestirme

Gracias Senna en un momento bajo- me apresure a decirle. Me cambie de inmediato con un vestido rosa que ya había preparado mi padre para ese dia ya que los Duques Hale estarían allí al igual que los soldados de mi padre, no se que pretendía pero seguro algo malo contra el pueblo ODIABA LOS PLANES DE MI PADRE.

Isabella- me dijo mi padre- justo tiempo llegaste hija mía

Buenos días- salude amablemente, allí estaban los El duque Nicolas Hale con su mujer Lilian y sus hijos (mis amigos) Rosalie y Jasper son mellizos.

Buenos días jovencita- me contesto el duque.- cada dia mas hermosa, hijo mío Jasper una mujer así es ideal para ti.

Vamos padre no comiences- se adelanto Jasper – eres muy hermosa Isabella pero no creo que yo pueda estar contigo- se acerco y beso mi mano como buen caballero

Bueno ya basta de halagos- dijo mi padre

En ese momento empezaron a llegar sus soldados, mientras Jasper y Rosalie les indicaban a donde ir ya que ellos son los encargados de las tropas.

Bien soldados, Jasper Rosalie- comenzó mi padre- como ya saben hoy empieza la feria en la aldea, lo que significa que estará infestada de "gitanos- hablo mi padre señalando esa palabra.

Bien ustedes saben que ellos son lo peor que le pudo pasar al reino, son una mala imagen y no deben de estar aquí, por lo que quiero que vallan a la feria y traigan a los gitanos que puedan capturar, ya veremos aquí cual será su castigo, eso les ensañara a los demás y será una advertencia para que se vallan del reino.

Mi padre siguió hablando mientras yo me repetía en mi cabeza

_¡¡Atacar gitanos, traerlos presos,!!_

MI padre definitivamente no tenía corazón. Al terminar de hablar me acerque a Jasper, ya que el era el encargado.

Jas- le dije- no hay una forma de evitarlo.

No mientras valla mi hermana- me contesto triste- tu sabes que ella esta a favor de tu padre

Tienes razón- le dije- prométeme que cuando regreses con gitanos me llevaras a las celdas.

Pero princesa a que quieres ir? –pregunto desconcertado

Tu sabes que repruebo la aptitud de mi padre y quiero ayudar a esas personas- le dije- a y una cosa mas no me digas princesa eres mi amigo solo Isabella

Esta bien prin… digo Isabella- me dijo riendo

Jas- grito Rosalie- es hora de irnos- Isabella cuando regrese hablaremos y que te parece si salimos a comprar algunas cosas de regreso

Esta bien- le dije entre dientes ya que odiaba las compras

Nos vemos- grito Rose saliendo detrás de las tropas junto con Jasper.

JASPER POV

Ya nos acercábamos a la aldea, podíamos escuchar el ruido y alboroto de los aldeanos festejando, al entrar al pueblo la gente empezó a correr despavorida, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para ocultarse en sus casas.

Jasper- grito mi hermana- ve con la mitad de ese lado, yo ire del otro he visto a algunos gitanos

Esta bien- le conteste y eche a correr mi caballo

Corrí por la calle detrás de mis soldados vi como ya tenían a uno que otro gitano en sus redes, me entristecí por ellos. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya me había adelantado, y vi a una "muñequita" bailar, era pequeñita, sin embargo parecía de mi edad un poco mas chica con su cabello oscuro largo hasta la cadera, unos ojos azul oscuro como los zafiros, se movía al ritmo de la música delicadamente, cuando escuche a alguien gritar.

Alice, corre- le grito un joven rubio con ojos verdes como esmeraldas

Que sucede Edward?- preguntó aterrada- allá mira voltea – dijo señalando donde estábamos

Vamonos apresúrate- le dijo tomándola de la mano

Yo quise ayudar, no quería que ella fuera maltratada por mis hombres sin embargo fue demasiado tarde.

Allí miren –dijo un soldado- una gitana y un aldeano, atrapémosla.

Corrieron hacia ellos, el joven de ojos esmeraldas se interpuso entre ella y los soldados, sin embargo ellos lo golpearon y lo dejaron tirado en el suelo, mientras la joven sollozaba, ya amarrada a uno de los caballos, gritaba el nombre del joven.

Edward- decía gritando y sollozando- EDWAARD!!

Yo no lo soportaba mas


	4. Que sucedio&Alice? Cap 3

Capitulo 3

EMMET POV

El dia había sido bastante agotador sin embargo, aun faltaba la noche donde venían personas de diferentes aldeas a la gran celebración de "La Rosa", ya eran como las 5, estaba en la entrada cumpliendo como lo que soy un gitano, cuando de pronto vi a las tropas del rey acercarse, salí corriendo a avisar a todos los demás y a buscar a mis hermanos no me perdonaría que algo les pasara.

Los busque por las calles hasta que encontré a Edward en una tienda, seguro tenían hambre y fue a comprar un pedazo de pan.

Edward- le grite- corre por Alice y váyanse a la casa, yo alertare a los demás gitanos

Que sucede Emmet- me dijo mi hermano preocupado

Edward preocúpate de Alice, en estos momentos, tu no pareces gitano con esa ropa, pero ella si y corre peligro, las tropas del rey vienen para acá- le dije si mas y salir corriendo del lugar

Iba corriendo por las calles y avisando a todo gitano que me encontrara en el camino, cuando me di cuenta quede atrapado, para el lado que corriera estarían las tropas, así que decidí quedarme en un callejón y esperar que iba a suceder.

De pronto alguien a caballo entro a ese oscuro callejón, pude reconocer de inmediato quien era, aquella damisela que loco me traía pero que simplemente era un capricho, un amor imposible. No paso mucho para que me viera, sin embargo en ese momento paso algo maravilloso.

Nos miramos a los ojos, como si estuviéramos enamorados, eran los ojos mas bellos que había visto en mi vida, de pronto sonrió y puso su dedo en sus delicados labios, indicándome que no hiciera ruido y me escondiera, se dio la madia vuelta, hasta que la perdí de vista y la escuche decir.

Nos hay nadie allí dentro- dijo con voz fuerte- tan solo era un gato, volvamos al reino, hemos terminado, el escuadrón de mi hermano lleva mas gitanos.

Vi como se alejaban y detrás de ellos atados a una soga, vi como varios de los míos estaban allí siguiéndolos a pie con cara de sufrimiento; al mencionar ella que su hermano tenia mas rogué porque mis hermanos no estuvieran allí. Espere como una hora para salir de allí, el lugar estaba vacío, habían arruinado la fiesta, sin pensar mas me dirigí a mi casa, mis padres deberían estar preocupados al igual que mis hermanos, pero gran sorpresa que me lleve al llegar a mi casa.

Emmet, hijo estas bien que ha pasado?- me pregunto mi madre dándome un abrazo y besando mi frente

El rey mando sus tropas, estoy bien- le dije a mi madre devolviéndole el abrazo- mis hermanos donde están, están bien? – pregunte

No han llegado hijo- esta vez fue mi padre el que me lo dijo

Pero si hace más de una hora les dije que vengan- empecé a preocuparme por ellos

Hubo un gran momento de silencio y mi madre comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas

Tranquila Esme- dijo mi padre abrazándola- ellos estarán bien, ya veras que no tardaran en llegar

Quise creer lo que dijo mi padre, sin embargo las horas pasaban y los sollozos de mi madre aumentaban dieron cerca de las 9 de la noche y no había rastros de ellos aun.

Iré a buscarlos- me levante de la silla donde estaba

Pero hijo, es peligroso- me dijo mi padre

Tu padre tiene razón Emm- dijo mi madre entre sollozos no queremos que a ti también te hagan daño

Mis hermanos están bien ya lo veras- le dije a mi madre- no tardare. Y así salí de la casa en busca de ellos, al llegar a la aldea comencé a buscarlos, pero no los encontraba, hasta que vi a alguien en el piso inconciente.

Edward, hermano- le dije sin que me respondiera

Despierta Ed- le dije, poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos

Alice, ali donde esta- pregunto alterado

Tranquilo Edward- le dije- que ha pasado- pregunte un poco después

Se la han llevado- me comenzó a decir – trate de detenerlos pero me noquearon.

A donde la llevaron, que le harán,- pregunte agitando a mi hermano

No, yo no lo se – me dijo algo triste- Emmet fue mi culpa, no la protegí bien

Eso no importa ahora Edward, lo importante es salvarla- vamos ahora con mama y papa están preocupados por ti.

Caminamos hasta casa, al llegar Esme corrió a Edward y le abrazo como si no lo volviera a ver en la vida, sin embargo no tardo mucho para echarse a llorar por horas indefinidas por Alice, mi padre trataba de calmarla, pero era imposible, el nos dijo que ya nada podríamos hacer lo único que quedaba era resignarnos.

Pero Carlisle no habrá ninguna manera- preguntaba mi madre entre sollozos

No los creo Esme- decía afligido- nosotros no podemos hacer nada solo tenemos que tener fe, en que ella esta bien.

ALICE POV

Edward, EDWARD!- le grite a mi hermano que ya hacia el piso.

Los soldados me jalonearon y amarraron, era fuerte no debía llorar, eso solo era mostrar debilidad por mi parte, sin embargo, no pude aguantarme, seguíamos caminando y de vez en cuando nos empujaban o hacían soltar un latigazo, fue allí cuando lo vi, al dueño de mis sueños, la persona que me hacia creer que el amor existía, levanto la voz y regaño a su hombres.

Soldados- dijo- no los maltraten, su castigo lo recibirán en el castillo, por el momento no les hagan nada.

Sus palabras me hicieron pensar en lo que me podía pasar en el castillo, tal vez la muerte no lo se, pero de algo estaba segura, esa persona era el dueño de mi corazón y lucharía hasta contra la muerte.

Llegamos al amanecer y nos encerraron en las celdas, allí nos dejaron por varios días, éramos solo 3 mujeres de 10, el resto eran puros hombres, nos daban un pedazo de pan a cada quien, no era suficiente, pero esa era nuestra tortura, una semana nos dejaron así, hasta que lego el dia decisivo, que harían con nosotros, estaba nerviosa, tenia un miedo horrible, que jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a sentir.

Varones, gitanos por favor salgan- dijo un soldado- mujeres ahora veremos que haremos con ustedes

Duque Jasper- menciono un soldado dirigiéndose al dueño de mis sueños- que haremos con ellas- pregunto

Luego lo veremos- respondió mirándome- por el momento encárguense de ellos- siguió hablando sin quitarme la mirada y sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

************

**Holaaa a todooos hehehe Wa**

**Mil disculpaas por la tardanza de verdaad pero se me habia**

**Complicado subir este capi aparte tenia las ideas revueltas o___O pero aquí estaa!!**

**Que les parecio?**

**Les gusto?**

**Es pesimo? **

**Jejeje comenten xfaaaaa**

**A los amantes del Edward x Bella no se desesperen**

**Ya tendran su momento ellos dos, ahora esta enfocado mas Alice y Jasper**

**Pero que pasara con Alice?**

**E alli donde vendra el Edward y Bella**

**Bueno pss dejen su review, y diganme que les parecio**


End file.
